


Sir

by jae_hhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Crossdressing, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: "S-so, professor-""Don't speak unless spoken to; now bend over the desk before I decide to punish you worse."





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae had an idea. Not a particularly good idea. But an idea nonetheless, so he at least put thought into this, despite what Baekhyun said.

He wasn't quite used to the feeling of a skirt. His legs felt really cold and any sudden current of wind had him scrambling to smooth the fabric back down... but all in all it was a decent experience. It was oddly liberating.

And it also got people's attention, which he was always up for. Though, today it didn't get the correct person's attention. The entire reason he had worn this was to finally catch his professor's interest since he'd been doing his best to ignore Jongdae for the past few months. 

" _I'm_ _too old for you."_

 _Too old for me my ass,_ _it's_   _a_   _fucking six year gap,_ Jongdae thought. 

So he'd resorted to this.

* * *

Minseok had choked on his own spit nearly as soon as Jongdae had walked into the room. The student was wearing a skirt that did wonders for his ass and legs, and Minseok was stuck somewhere between thanking every celestial being for  Jongdae's stupid ideas and banging his head against a wall in (sexual) frustration.

It didn't make it any better how Jongdae was calculated in his movements. He sat in the front and was spreading his legs just enough that Minseok could see the lace panties he was wearing, and swaying his hips slightly as he walked to tease him further.

It seemed like the class couldn't go by fast enough and Minseok found himself staring longingly at the clock and becoming distracted at various points throughout the lecture. He was suddenly glad he'd worn the oversized sweater today. Very easy to hide things with.

And he tried to have self control, he really did, but as soon as Jongdae walked in it all flew out the window.

* * *

"Okay, all of you can go. Except _you,_ Jongdae." He gave Jongdae a withering look that any sane person (i.e. not Jongdae) would've become nervous under. Immediately, whispers broke out of the students let free, they knew something was going to go down about that skirt and, all in all, they were a bit disappointed they were gonna miss it.

It seemed like it took the students longer than normal to file out in that typical lack-of-sleep induced zombie stumble that every college student had.

But as soon as that door was closed and locked, Jongdae knew he was fucked in a completely different manner, and swallowed thickly as Minseok slinked his way towards him, a nearly predatory look in his feline eyes. It wasn't long before their chests were nearly pressed together and Jongdae was waiting nervously for someone to break the tension.

"S-so, professor-"

"Don't speak unless spoken to; now bend over the desk before I decide to punish you worse."

That's all it took for Jongdae's breathe to hitch and his heart rate to speed up as he made his way to Minseok's desk. He flushed under the elder's gaze as he bent over the desk, making sure kick his shoes off first. Minseok was looking at him like he wanted to devour him and it only made Jongdae harder. He whimpered quietly as Minseok roughly tugged down the panties, simply moving the skirt out of the way to put Jongdae's ass on display.

Usually Jongdae would tease him further and disobey but he was much too needy to be anything but submissive in exchange for Minseok's touch. 

The professor needed to touch Jongdae and the urge only got stronger as the other bent over the desk, ass out, just begging to be punished and teased.

The first slap came without warning drawing a high keening noise out of the kittenish lips Minseok loved wrapped around his cock.

"You're such a slut for me, teasing like that in class. You're lucky I didn't drag you to my office and fuck you right there." Minseok nearly growled, the last word punctuated by a stinging slap that left a shock of red on Jongdae's ass. Jongdae gripped harder at the desk and vaguely registered the throb of his cock, which was already so hard from just this. 

From what Minseok remembered, Jongdae actually quite enjoyed spanking and it also went by much too quickly to string the other out for long. So he decided on something else. 

"You know what, I'm not going to spank you," was all Minseok said before dropping to his knees. Jongdae was on edge, not being able to see what Minseok was doing, and tensed when he felt lips trailing up his thighs.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to control myself? How hard it was for me not to pin you down and mark up your pretty thighs? To not fuck your little hole right there?"

Jongdae could only whimper out an _"I'm sorry, Sir,"_ as Minseok continued ravishing his thighs, scraping his teeth against the soft skin, and laving over the bruised areas. Minseok's fingers held on _so tight_ to his ass that Jongdae was sure there'd be bruises. In no time, Jongdae's inner thighs were coated with marks and he was already fed up with the teasing, that only got worse. He'd always appreciated being marked as Minseok's alone but it took  _too long_ especially when he was waiting to touch and  _be_ touched where they both wanted it. 

"S-Sir, please," Jongdae whined breathlessly.

"What do you need, baby?"

Jongdae went silent, flushing further. The elder coaxed Jongdae into turning around to be welcomed with the sight of Jongdae panting heavily, lips swollen from having bitten them, and cock hard and dribbling precum down the shaft.

"Dae, just say what you need, your little cock is so hard and desperate for it," Minseok teased, sucking on the skin of Jongdae's hip.

"Want your cock in my mouth, Sir."

That was an answer Minseok didn't expect. Unbeknownst to him, Jongdae did miss touching him, hearing him moan in pleasure whether it be from Jongdae's mouth around his cock, or his hole stretched around it.

Minseok wasn't opposed to the idea though, if his erection straining against his dress slacks had anything to say about it. He walked to his chair and sat down in a fake nonchalant manner, patting his lap for his pretty baby boy to sit down. Jongdae did as he was told, walking over on shaky legs and getting comfortable atop Minseok's thighs.

Minseok leaned in, kissing up Jongdae's neck with feather light kisses that had the younger squirming, whining slightly as the material of the skirt brushed his over sensitive cock.

"You have to beg for it first, sweetheart," Minseok purred in his ear.

Minseok traced Jongdae's lips with his thumb, breath hitching and eyes darkening further with lust when Jongdae sucked it into his mouth, lips stretching slightly around it. "Fuck, baby," he rasped out as Jongdae swirled his tongue around Minseok's thumb and index finger, whining lowly, wanting something thicker in his mouth. He pulled them out only so he could hear Jongdae's pleas. 

"Can I please suck your cock? I've been good haven't I? Don't you want my lips around you, don't you want me to make you feel good?"

On a normal day Minseok would've strung out Jongdae till he had tears of frustration in his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to decline what he'd so graciously offered.

"On your knees, Jongdae."

Jongdae immediately broke into a bright smile that could rival the sun, eagerly sliding down and tugging at Minseok's slacks. As soon as his erection was out Jongdae was wrapping his lips around the swollen tip, humming in content, Minseok's hand tangled in soft hair. Minseok moaned loudly, head falling back when Jongdae took in more of his cock, looking so pretty. His red, spit-slicked lips stretched around the thick length, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Minseok had forgotten how _good_ Jongdae made him feel, the wet heat of his mouth so satisfying and the visual of Jongdae bobbing his head, so hungry for his cock, may have been the best part.

"Your lips look so pretty around my cock, baby."

Minseok had to hold himself back from thrusting into Jongdae's mouth (he may be an asshole, but he's not an _asshole)_ once the younger moaned around his cock, tracing his tongue on the underside. Everything was overwhelming, the sloppy sounds, the way Jongdae swallowed around him, and Minseok was _gone,_ a strangled noise falling from his lips as his vision went white from pleasure, his back arching off the chair. He'd gone much too long without Jongdae's touch to last long anyways. When he regained his breath and looked down at Jongdae he could've almost gotten aroused again from the sight of the younger looking glazed with lust, a thin line of white dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"P-please touch me, I _need -I- please_ ," Jongdae mewled, his cock so, painfully hard from the teasing.

Minseok petted Jongdae's hair and pulled him up, standing himself, a backing Jongdae to the desk. He pulled Jongdae into a bruising kiss for the first time that day and drank in the other's keens and whimpers as he was laid on the blessedly- clear desk (luckily for Minseok he'd cleared it earlier). When they broke apart Minseok wasted no time in trailing kisses down Jongdae's chest, head soon disappearing underneath that _fucking_ skirt.

Jongdae wasn't sure what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't the feeling of a wet heat pressed against his entrance. The sound that came out of his mouth was nothing short of a sob as Minseok brought him pleasure, eating him out and licking him open, and guiding his legs over Minseok's shoulders. It was like a constant onslaught of _too much_ and nowhere near enough. The feeling of Minseok's tongue dragging against his tight walls had him gasping for breath, each puff coming out as a plea or whine, drowning out the lewd sounds of Minseok tonguing at his hole. He groaned as he tasted Jongdae more and couldn't help the smirk that formed when Jongdae's hips bucked and his thighs began to tremble. Minseok latched his hands onto the other's ass cheeks and spread them, head tilting to try to lick deeper into Jongdae, who was a mess by this point. 

"I need to come, sir, please," Jongdae sobbed, tugging slightly at Minseok's hair as his tongue circled faster and so deep. An involuntary whine of discontent was released when Minseok pulled away to look at his baby, who looked like pure  _desperation_ with the tear-streaked cheeks and little cock twitching with need, and leaking onto his stomach. And he was still wearing that pretty skirt. 

"Tell me how much you wanna come, baby." 

Jongdae huffed, struggling to get his words out. "Wanna come, please, you've teased me for too long. I-It hurts, please, I can't- _sir, please-"_ Jongdae could vaguely make out the quiet sob that came out of his mouth as Minseok took a dusky nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and abusing it. 

Jongdae let out a choked moan when a soft hand trailed down to tug on his cock, thumb pressing on the slit and spreading the precum, and Jongdae was  _seeing stars._

"Come for me, Dae," Minseok said against his skin, smirking. 

And so he did, coming harder than he had in months, arching his back. Minseok continued stroking his cock until it was too much all over again, and Jongdae was crying out from overstimulation.  

* * *

"I don't think you're too old for me," Jongdae said quietly after they'd gotten cleaned up.

Minseok only sighed and dropped his head in his hands, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "Jongdae, I'm your _teacher_ this is wrong."

"I don't _care_ , contrary to what you believe this isn't just about sex to me, I want _you_ , all of you, and if it means I have to switch classes or keep this a secret then so be it," Jongdae retorted brazenly.

"But-"

Jongdae shushed him, taking Minseok's hand and resting his forehead against the elder's. "Please, just try. I think you want this too, if I'm wrong then feel free to kick me out, but if I'm right...just give it a shot. I know we can make this work."

Minseok was heavily conflicted, emotions prominent in those eyes that Jongdae loved much. He liked Jongdae, as more than just a friend with benefits, and definitely more than just a professor. Perhaps he loved him. But that didn't detract from the guilt over feeling as if he'd corrupted the younger man (which was ridiculous because if anything it was the other way around). But when he looked at Jongdae he couldn't bring himself to let go, at least for very long. He placed the most gentle kiss they'd ever shared on still-swollen lips and smiled as they pulled apart. 

"Well, if you think we can do this then why not."

* * *

 It was a quiet affair when Minseok dropped him of at his apartment the next morning. A tender kiss and shy smiles were exchanged as Jongdae reluctantly left his professor. 

"If you don't call me like last time I  _swear to-"_

"Don't worry, I care about you far too much to do something like that again. Now go, before your roommate skins me alive for having you out all night."

Jongdae rolled his eyes at the mention of Baekhyun, but began walking anyways. "Goodbye, Minseok."

And Minseok departed with one last wave and gummy smile (that Jongdae missed quite a lot as well). 

As soon as he unlocked the door over a hundred pounds of unadulterated  _Baekhyun_ was thrown at him while their corgi, Mongryong, trailed behind, simply happy to see his other owner. 

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you. I was scared he'd murdered you or something-"

"Baekhyun. Calm down. I'm fine. My phone was off and we were on an impromptu date, which ended late so I ended up sleeping over at his place."

Baekhyun looked visibly calmer, but was still checking for any sort of injury, which resulted in Jongdae trying to get away, causing his skirt to ride up and-

"What are those?" Baekhyun asked, an ever so slightly murderous glint in his eyes.

"He-uh-well, we-"

"I'm gonna kill him." 

_"Baekhyun."_

It was nice having Minseok back. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such filth wtf

They'd been dating for around six months now and everything was great till exam season. 

Minseok was stressed and busy which made him ignore Jongdae and that made Jongdae stressed and  _wow this was a mess._

The fact that there was a school function that Minseok had to help with on top of exams didn't exactly make matters better and Jongdae was just wondering what he could do about it. 

And then it hit him. Literally, Baekhyun threw it at him, telling him  _not to leave his shit on the floor anymore._

There was a very good chance Minseok would murder him for it, but it was gonna happen for the greater good. 

* * *

 Minseok was  _this_ fucking close to choking himself with his tie. He had papers to grade, exams to make, a boyfriend to catch up with (which he admittedly hadn't been going a good job with) and he didn't have time for this. He's not sure how he got caught up in this, and truth be told he's not sure what charity the proceedings for the dance was going to. 

All he knew was that it was fucking loud in here, he was too tired for this, and he just wanted to be at home with Jongdae and his cat. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and went to go see if Junmyeon had any alcohol on him because god, he needed it right now. 

* * *

 "Wow, no homo but you look hot," Baekhyun said as they were walking out the door to go to the dance. 

Jongdae was currently wearing the most revealing skirt he owned (just short of his ass) and thigh-highs, because he'd learned that the quickest way to get Minseok's attention was either his favorite food or Jongdae's ass (much of the time those two were interchangeable). He wore a modest white button up and  _shit, he just realized he looked like a fucking schoolgirl._

"I know, I just hope Minseok thinks so."

Baekhyun snorted, "Please, I've seen the way he looks at you. You could literally be wearing a Shrek costume while spouting blasphemy and Minseok would still say how amazing and beautiful and intelligent you are."

And Jongdae smiled because he was perfectly aware that was true. 

He got plenty of stares on the way there, especially once they entered the school, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. It also occurred to him on the way there that he was going to cough up the money for a (ridiculously expensive) ticket just so he could drag Minseok out of there. 

For the sake of love he did it. 

The attention didn't stop there, because as soon as he stepped into the actual dance he was met with multiple raised eyebrows and he's pretty sure one guy choked on his drink. He's choosing not to dwell on that though. 

It was hard to spot Minseok amidst the crowd of college students who ranged from tipsy to completely shit faced on top of the professors milling around. But eventually he found him with Junmyeon, looking a bit dead inside but at least not on the verge of physical and/or mental collapse. He also looked damn good in his suit, but what else is new?

When he neared close enough he let out an amiable  _Hey, Minseok,_ and watched in satisfaction as Minseok's face went from  _fuck my life up the ass_ to  _I wanna fuck you up the ass._

Junmyeon just sat with an incredibly amused and slightly impressed look on his face. Seeing as he was Minseok's best friend, he undoubtedly knew about them by this point. 

"J-Jongdae?" He croaked out, fingers tensing on his glass and eyes darkening behind glasses. 

"I just came to surprise you," Jongdae explained, placing a hand on Minseok's thigh and seeing him flush. This was even better than he'd hoped. Minseok nodded in understanding, trying to get back to the conversation at hand, but obviously failing as his eyes trailed down Jongdae's lace-covered thighs. 

He had a feeling this would be an interesting night. 

* * *

 Minseok had trouble tearing his eyes away from Jongdae. His boyfriend wore a pink skirt that just barely covered his ass, but somehow still managed to look so innocent, and pink thigh highs that made him look more sinful than ever, and  _god he wanted to take him into the hallway and fuck him right there._ He had half a mind to do so too. 

His resolve only lasted, and he was counting, around 15 minutes before he grabbed Jongdae's wrist. "Hey, sorry Jun, Jongdae left something in my office the last time he was there so we're gonna go get it."

Junmyeon gave him a knowing look mouthing  _use protection._

Stupid Junmyeon. 

As soon as they were out of the prying eyes (three hallways down) Jongdae found himself pinned.  

"Why does it seem we always find ourselves in this position?"

"You're just too fun to tease. And you also haven't been paying attention to me," Jongdae said pouting slightly. 

Minseok sighed, "I know I'm sorry, Dae. Why don't you let me make it up to you this weekend, starting now." 

He slid his hands underneath Jongdae's thighs, gripping at the soft material clinging to them as he lifted so that Jongdae could wrap his legs around Minseok's lithe waist. Jongdae took the opportunity to slide their crotches together, drawing a gasp out of them both. 

"Need you, sir," Jongdae whimpered quietly as Minseok sucked slightly at his neck. 

"Are we really doing this here?"

"Depends on how desperate you are."

Jongdae took what happened next as his answer. 

Their lips crashed together, Minseok wasting no time in exploring Jongdae's mouth and taking in all the little sounds he made, the younger so responsive to every touch. Jongdae tangled his hands in Minseok's hair and broke the kiss, touching their foreheads together. 

Jongdae sighed as Minseok slipped his hands under his skirt, letting him down gently. Minseok slid down his body, and pulled down the panties, Jongdae gasping slightly at the cold air. 

"Baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good," Minseok purred, before wrapping soft lips around the tip of Jongdae's cock. The reaction was immediate. A loud- _too loud-_ moan left his lips as the wet heat took him deeper. And he tried to be quiet, he really did but it was hard with Minseok's mouth on his cock and hands kneading his ass. He was breathless and needy and his thighs were already trembling from the sheer pleasure of Minseok swallowing around him and moaning, only to bob his head to the tip again. 

Minseol himself was enjoying taking his baby apart with pleasure, sucking harder as Jongdae tugged slightly at his hair earning a high pitched whine. 

"S-Sir, I w-want your cock." Jongdae finally choked out, voice breathy and infused with lust. 

Minseok wouldn't be Minseok if he didn't tease him a bit. 

"Where do you want my cock? Maybe here?" He ghosted his thumb against Jongdae's bottom lip as the the aforementioned man shook his head. 

"Then where, Dae? If you don't tell me I won't be able to give it to you."

"Fuck me, please," he whined, "need your cock, need you to fill me up."

Minseok chuckled darkly as he coaxed Jongdae into turning around, bracing himself against a wall. He brushed the skirt out of the way and went to tease his hole when he found something there. 

"Baby, do you have a butt plug in?" 

"I just wanted to be ready for you." 

Minseok found that much sexier than he should've.  

Minseok drew it out slowly and enjoyed the way Jongdae moaned quietly at the feeling of something moving inside him. 

"Do you have lube too, and a condom?" Minseok asked and was relieved when a small bottle and a wrapper were pressed into his hand. 

"Hurry  _up."_ Jongdae whined, pressing his ass back against Minseok's crotch. And Minseok had to take the chance to slap the globes in front of him. "Are you telling me what to do?" 

Jongdae quickly backtracked, letting out a quiet  _no sir._

Not wanting to waste anymore time, partly because of where they were, but mostly because he wanted to be buried in the cute little ass in front him, Minseok tugged down his slacks and lubed himself and slid on the condom, hissing slightly at the first touch. 

"Are you ready?" 

Jongdae nodded his head vehemently, "Yes, please, fuck me." And that's all the confirmation Minseok needed slowly press in, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. Jongdae was grabbing at the wall in front of him to no avail, gasping and trying to get more of Minseok's cock inside him. 

The elder couldn't think of a prettier image than the one of Jongdae getting fucked in his pretty skirt and thigh highs, hole stretched around his cock. If they were at home Minseok would've loved to have heard Jongdae's pleas to come inside him, would've loved to watch it drip back out (perhaps he  _was_ far more perverted than he let on), but here it was too much mess. 

"Move, sir, please." 

The first drag of Minseok's cock had a sob slipping out of Jongdae's mouth, and it ramped up to nearly a wail as Minseok set a brutal pace, pounding into him. 

"Sweetheart, you know I love hearing how slutty you are for me, but you have to keep it down." He caressed Jongdae's cheek, a sharp contrast to the other hand that was gripping Jongdae's hip, as he fucked into him. He groaned when Jongdae sucked on  and whined around his fingers.

Volume wasn't really an issue from then on until Minseok tipped his hips to find Jongdae's prostate. Then Jongdae nearly screamed when he kept abusing that spot, trying desperately to muffle himself as a new wave of  _too good_ washed over him. It wasn't long before he was begging for release. 

"Minseok, sir, let me come, please, I've been a good boy,  _please,_ " he pleaded as his cock throbbed, having been neglected. 

Jongdae was a  _mess,_ falling apart a bit more everytime he tried to match Minseok's rhythm, his cock throbbing a bit more with every sharp thrust of Minseok's hips. 

"Do you think you can come on my cock, Dae?" 

A nod. 

"Then by all means, baby, let go, be a good boy and come for me." 

Jongdae had a bite down on his own fist to muffle the myriad of noises that threatened to topple out, as he came so hard his vision whited out, Minseok not far behind. 

When they'd finished it really hit them where they'd just fucked. 

"Did we really just do that?" Minseok asked. 

* * *

 The rest of the night wasn't quite as wild, but definitely more embarrassing, as people seemed to notice how they'd left together and Jongdae was limping slightly. 

Once they were alone once again, Minseok had to ask. "What compelled you to even come tonight?"

"Well, you weren't paying attention to me, so I figured I'd take matters into my own hands," he replied bluntly.

"Well, I mean, it definitely worked." Minseok laughed, taking Jongdae's hand. 

"Trust me, I've noticed if the pain in my lower back has anything to say about it." Jongdae grumbled, making the elder laugh harder. 

It really was nice to have him back. 

 

 


End file.
